Reflection
by kalun.gengchul
Summary: Arnold se encuentra aconsejando a su hija sobre un abusón de la escuela cuando decide que tiene suficiente y decide poner cartas en el asunto. Helga se encuentra incrédula al saber que su hijo inicio con actitudes antisociales "Veras hijo, la desventaja de tener una madre abusona, es que sé como evitar que lo sigas siendo." ¿Que ocurrirá tras ese encuentro tan incomodo?.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autor: Bueno esta idea no me dejaba de dar vueltas por la cabeza. Así que antes de ponerme a estudiar en serio xD. Decidí subir el primer capítulo de "Como dos gotas de agua".

Disclaimer: ¿De verdad creen que algo me pertenece?. :( Si así fuera, la pelicula de la jungla ya tendría fecha de estreno con secuelas posteriores. Y los Patakis habría sido una realidad xD.

* * *

.

.

 **Hillwood.**

Había una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos que corría con fuerza, no tendría más de 10 años y llevaba un vestido de color verde, su cabello recogido en una trenza de lado y adornado con un pequeño moño de color naranja.

Lágrimas bajaban de sus delicadas y rosadas mejillas, estaban tan rojas como un atardecer en verano. Algunos sonidos escapaban de sus labios a forma de queja y en un intento de llevar oxígeno a los pulmones de la exaltada chiquilla. Corrió por al menos otras tres calles más hasta que observó su hogar. Un edificio viejo y desgastado de color rojo, no importa cuánto invirtiera su padre en mantenerlo en pie. El edificio simplemente ya estaba terminando de dar lo que tenía que dar. La niña finalmente entro azotando la puerta y sin dirigir palabra alguna a las miradas curiosas se adentro en su habitación, para terminar de sollozar.

Escucho los pasos de alguien que subía por la escalera rumbo a su habitación. Pero se negó a contestar cuando escucho su nombre.

-No quiero hablar- Refunfuño con el rostro escondido en la almohada. Eso no pareció detener al hombre rubio que invadió la habitación.

-¿Que paso princesa? ¿Alguien volvió a molestarte en clase?- La preciosa chiquilla se giró a ver su padre y asintió. Para volver a refugiarse en la almohada. -¿Fue de nuevo ese chico?- La chica volvió a asentir esta vez sin mirarle. -Mist hija ¿Quieres hablarlo conmigo por favor?. Sin tratar de ocultarte como avestruz en un agujero- comentó divertido mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella y le daba palmaditas en la espalda tratando de darle valor.

"Me molesta todos los días, no sé que le hice papá. Trato de ignorarlo. ¡Pero no puedo!. Hoy me dijo que tenía cabeza de balón y que mi cabello parecía un escoba" Arnold quiso reír pero se abstuvo. Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese apodo. Le recordaba a cierta rubia que le había apodado de la misma forma hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora debía concentrarse en su hija.

"Hija no debes poner atención a los comentarios de un chico, eres preciosa. Todos dicen que te pareces a mi. ¿Acaso te parezco feo?" La chica negó con la cabeza.

"Es que me estoy cansando papá. Hoy trate de hablar con él y razonar y aunque al principio parecía calmado y tranquilo. Por un momento hasta pensé que funcionaría. Se veía realmente arrepentido pero en un segundo me miró como si fuera un insecto ¡Y exploto! Me empujo y se fue. No sin antes quitarme mi jugo de frutas. Ya estoy harta papá" El rubio abrazó a su hija tratando de calmarla, sus manos acariciando con cariño los mechones escarlata que bajaban por su hombre. Dándole más consejos y contándole historias de cuando era niño y cierta niña de una sola ceja que también lo molestaba logro calmarla. Tras unos minutos más la niña parecía mucho más repuesta y se adelanto hasta el escritorio que tenía al lado de la puerta, se abrazo a su osito de peluche y regreso a él.

"¡Vamos a cenar papá!" Le siguió con la mirada aún pensando que es lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

Había tratado de ser comprensivo con el chico, quería pensar que actuaba así porque llevaba tan solo dos semanas en su nueva escuela y no se lograba adaptar. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que su hija estuviera expuesta a esos abusos.

Además los tiempos habían cambiado, cuando el era niño lo máximo que los abusones le llegaron a hacer -Exceptuando a Wolfgang y su pandilla.- Era lanzarle bolitas de papel o jalarle el pelo. Pero ahora parecía que los abusos eran mucho más agresivos, más personales. Y no pensaba permitir que su hija se convirtiera en una abusada.

"Mañana iré a la escuela y hablaré con tu maestro. No te preocupes no dejare que te hagan nada" Le reconfortó al ver como su semblante se llenaba de miedo. "Todo estará bien. Confía en tu padre" Diciendo eso le guiño un ojo y se levanto "Ahora ¿Como se llama este chico?. Para saber con quién me enfrento mañana" preguntó bromeando.

"Gary P. Becher." contestó la chiquilla lanzando un bufido. Como si el chico estuviera frente a ella. El asintió y estaba por retirarse cuando escuchó que su niña le llamaba nuevamente.

"Papá" Arnold se giró a ver su pequeña. "Gracias"

Arnold simplemente le sonrió y se fue de regreso a la sala donde sus padres le esperaban preocupados; No era común ver a la su nieta actuar así. De cualquier forma iba a arreglarlo.

Era curioso, olvido preguntarle qué significaba la P. Y nuevamente pensó en cierta rubia que fue su tormento de la infancia. Tal vez los abusones se parecían en algo.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lado Hillwood en un apartamento situado en el centro de la ciudad...**

Había una mujer rubia que miraba el reporte en sus manos, fatigada y angustiada por lo que decía en la nota.

Mañana tenía demasiado trabajo en la oficina, miles de papeleos que arreglar y sin olvidar que aún no encontraba una actriz para el papel estelar. Y ahora esto. Un reporte por mala conducta de su hijo Gary. Trato de llamar a Michell pero no contestó ni una sola de sus llamadas.-Como siempre.- Su celular no paraba de sonar. Sabía perfectamente quién era y que era lo que querían. Pero ¿Cómo iba a contestar? Estaba hecha un caos. Suspiro frustrada cuando se dio cuenta que por más que tratara de evitarlo, tenía que hacer algo y dar la cara como la madre de Gary.

"Buenas tardes" contestó al fin.

"Señora Pataki. Buenas tardes. Hablo por parte de la escuela primaria de su hijo. Probablemente ya sabe por qué le llamó y sé que se encuentra ocupada. Pero de verdad necesito que venga mañana a una junta para hablar sobre las actitudes antisociales de su hijo y examinar posibles estrategias para mejorarlas" Helga sonrió sarcásticamente. Irónico, cuando era niña había ido a ver a la Dra. Bliss por la misma razón y habían utilizado exactamente las mismas palabras. ¿Que era una frase de manual?.

"Por supuesto directora Shank. Mañana estaré a la hora" Y sin más colgó.

Dios. Porque justo ahora, de reojo observó a su hijo entrar con toda la intención de irse sin siquiera saludar.

"Gary. Vamos a hablar"

Helga apreció a su hijo, su cabello castaño y corto peinado de forma rebelde hacia arriba, su aniñado rostro fruncido en una nueva de enojo y sus resplandecientes ojos de color azul clavados directamente en ella.

Gary sintiéndose examinado miró a su madre con molestia y lanzó su chaqueta a un lado. Sentándose lo más lejos de ella que pudiera. Odiaba que le llamaran la atención.

"Suéltalo. ¿Qué me vas a quitar esta vez?. ¿Mi patineta?, ¿la laptop?. ¿Tu tiempo? Oh- espera olvida eso último no lo tengo. " Proclamó con arrogancia. Claramente retándola. Helga tan sólo suspiro. Gary era un chico muy inteligente y aunque ahora no lo parecería, muy educado y amable.

No era para nada un abusón. En su escuela anterior incluso era el presidente de la clase y se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros. ¡Podría incluso decirse que era de los populares!. ¿Y ahora recibía una nota por mala disciplina y violencia?. Bueno aunque estaba segura de saber la razón de ese cambio de actitud.

La ruptura y separación de Helga con su esposo -Padre de Gary-parecía haberlo afectado mucho. Iniciando con esta nueva actitud retadora. Por eso no sabía cómo actuar. Ella había sido una abusona en sus tiempos pero nunca al grado de Gary y no estaba acostumbrada a que el lo fuera. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso.

"Gary. Sé cómo te sientes con respecto a lo de tu padre y a mi. Pero debes entender que el hecho que nos separemos, no significa que se separe de ti. Michell te ama, es tu padre y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Simplemente no funcionamos como pareja."

"Si claro. Por eso no me ha llamado desde que llegamos aquí ¿No?." Gary contestó furioso, tirando el celular en la mesa en un claro acto de reproche.

Así que de eso se trataba. Hizo nota mental de hablar con el imbécil de su ex esposo y si era necesario ir hasta Dinamarca por el para que atendiera a su hijo así lo haría.

"Este lugar es una mierda, este rancho no tiene nada interesante. Puros niños idiotas y mocosas mojigatas"

"Gary Pataki Bercher si vuelvo a escucharte hablar así tendrás un muy fuerte castigo. ¿Entiendes?"

"¿Como cual? ¿Mandarme a una escuela militar? Sería una buena excusa para deshacerte de tu hijo" reto encolerizado. Helga arqueo una ceja en respuesta.

"Oh no Gary eso es para bebes. Le diré al abuelo Bob que quieres pasar los todooos fines de semana con él. Solos tu y el abuelo Bob." Declaró ella cruzándose de brazos y alzando el ceño triunfante al ver el rostro de asombro-susto de su hijo.

"No te atreverías"

"Pruébame" El chico tan sólo gruño deslizándose sobre el sillón, reconociendo que había perdido. "Lo mismo va para el asunto de abusar de otros chicos. Gary Pataki Becher sí vuelvo a tener un reporte de ti porque hiciste acoso escolar, no te la voy a dejar fácil."

"Tu fuiste una abusona y mirate ahora."

"Yo nunca le corte el cabello a una niña." Tal vez a un chico pero eso no se lo pensaba decir a su hijo. No quería que siguiera usando a su yo de 10 años como ejemplo "Además escuche que metiste la cara de un niño en el retrete. Por eso mismo mañana le pedirás disculpas y le entregaras un obsequio con el dinero de tu mesada. Y si vuelves a hacer eso, yo misma meteré tu rostro pero en un reformatorio. ¿Entiendes?".

"¿Que?" le grito molesto. La rubia alzo la ceja y el chiquillo volvió a sentarse.

"Veras Gary la desventaja de tener una madre que fue abusona es que sé exactamente cómo evitar que lo sigas siendo. De eso me encargo yo." Se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaba él. Su semblante arrogante cambiando por uno mucho más calmado. Envolvió a su hijo en un abrazo a pesar de las quejas del chico y acarició su cabeza. "Escúchame. . . Y deja de pelear en mis brazos o te inmovilizar en una llave." El chico se tensó. Su madre si era capaz. "Ser el abusón de la escuela es muy solitario. Por eso mismo te lo he contado, no es para que vayas queriendo seguir la tradición familiar y actuar como una escoria frente a los otros niños y alejes a tus compañeros. Te lo cuento porque puedes perder muchas oportunidades de ser feliz. De conocer amigos, chicas. De que te unan al círculo"

"No me importa si no lo hacen. No los necesito." Helga lo abrazó con más fuerza. Dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios mientras recordaba su problemática infancia. No quería que su hijo pasara por lo que ella.

"Sólo dales una oportunidad de conocerlos. Te sorprenderás" El castaño poco a poco se dejaba vencer y finalmente apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre. "Perdóname sé que no he sido la madre que esperas. Soy un caos justo ahora lo admito. Y tu padre es un adicto al trabajo. Pero te amamos. Eso no va a cambiar. Así que porfavor no arruines tu vida escolar por culpa nuestra. Conoce a tus compañeros y veras que te divertiras"

El castaño se quedó en silencio. Pero Helga sabía que había entendido la lección. Bien ahora solo tenía que arreglar el pequeño incidente.

"¿Que voy a llevar de regalo?. No me digas que unas flores porque ni de loco le doy flores a esos tontos"

"Hmm... ¿Te parece si vamos a cenar juntos y de ahí pasamos al centro comercial?" ofreció ya buscando su cartera, sin esperar que contestara.

"Pero tienes mucho trabajo mamá" Era cierto. La rubia le lanzó la chaqueta y tomó las llaves del auto.

"Vistete ya mocoso y vamos" El castaño sonrió cómplice. La hora del acaramelado momento madre e hijo había terminado. Y esa era la forma de decirle que -Al diablo el trabajo.- Disfrutaría una noche con su hijo.

...

 **Unos minutos más tarde en la pizzeria planeta.**

"Entonces ... esta niña. Mist no es así?." Pregunto una vez que se encontraban ya entrando a la pizzeria the italian show.

"¿Qué hay de ella?" pregunto a la defensiva. Buscando con la vista al mesero.

"Oh nada. Me parece curioso que sólo la molestes a ella" comento burlona.

"N-no es así!. También molesto a Frank y a los otros niños" se defendió tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

"Tu lo dijiste. -Niños-" Oh si. Esto se sentía como en los viejos tiempos. La imagen de cierto rubio volvió a aparecer en su mente, inconscientemente la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció. Nunca pudo olvidarlo, si bien ya no se sentía morir de amor por él, aun le recordaba con un poco de melancolía. Después de graduarse de la preparatoria cada quien tomo su rumbo y había perdido rastro de todos cuando se mudó a Chicago. -De todos excepto de Phoebe y de Rhonda.-

"No me gusta" refunfuño tras de varios minutos. Al tiempo que llegaba la pizza de peperoni.

"Yo no dije nada" comentó volviendo reír.

"No. Pero siempre me dices como molestabas al chico que te gustaba para llamar su atención."

"Oh ¿Tu también ves los patrones?" El castaño le lanzó una mirada de indignación y se refugió en la pizza.

"Estoy bromeando Gary. De todos modos, compórtate ¿Quieres?. Debes de ser un caballero con las niñas. Así ganarás su corazón" Le guiño el ojo y se unió a él para cenar.

Era una lástima que lo de aquel amor platónico que sentía cuando era una adolescente no dejará de ser platónico. Pero... miró a su hijo que comía tan despreocupadamente. Al menos tenía a Gary, incluso si su matrimonio con Mike no había funcionado. Era inmensamente feliz de tener al castaño a su lado. A pesar de que a veces no encontraba como comunicarse bien con él.

Su hijo era su todo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente por la tarde.**

¡Criminal!. Tenía que llegar tarde justo ese día. Si tan solo la tonta maquillista no se hubiera tropezado en las escaleras de su casa y se hubiera roto una maldita pierna no habría tenido ese retraso para buscar a otra maquillista para su nueva obra. -De acuerdo estaba siendo injusta- Se aguanto las ganas de vociferar en voz alta mientras recorría los pasillos de la primaria. El lugar era definitivamente de lo mejor aún en sus carreras podía apreciar la perfecta infraestructura del lugar y el orden con el que los maestros organizaban la salida de los alumnos. Estaba contenta de haber decidido mandar a Gary a una escuela privada y no a la escuela pública 118.

Se apresuró al ver que llevaba ya 15 minutos tarde y después de vagar por un rato más por fin encontró el aula que tanto buscaba. Al adentrarse se encontró que ya le esperaban..-Lógicamente.- Se excuso y se adentro para sentarse a un lado de su hijo. Tal vez por las prisas de estar retrasada o por que estaba tan agitada no se había percatado de que había un hombre en particular que la miraba con una enorme sorpresa e incredulidad. No fue hasta que escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre que se percato de ello.

"¿Helga?" La rubia palideció al reconocer a su ex compañero de clase.

"¿A-arnold?"

* * *

Notas finales. xD Espero les guste :P


	2. Primer encuentro

**Notas de autor:** Una actualización corta. Estoy un poco atrasada en mis estudios una disculpa u.u, además quería adelantar también "Un adios para un nuevo comienzo" pero aún lo estoy corrigiendo.

Espero que lo disfruten. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Fanfic: Reflection.**

 **Capitulo 2: Primer encuentro.**

 **Hillwood Escuela primaria 25 minutos antes . . .**

De acuerdo nada de eso era lo que Arnold estaba esperando cuando decidió enfrentar la situación que pasaba su hija. Definitivamente Arnold esperaba ver a un niño grandulón o incluso gordo, tal vez algo feo -o no- quien sabe. Pero definitivamente no esperaba a un chico en realidad delgado no muy alto, que parecía mucho mejor educado que cualquier otro niño que conociera. Cayado y hasta un poco reservado, que se sentaba en un rincón de la clase mirando a la lejanía con un rostro lleno de melancolía. ¿Acaso sería todo esto una actuación, para así poder salir librado? Algo le decía que no era del todo cierto. Entonces noto el cambio de actitud que tuvo al momento que Mist entró. Al verla sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi podría jurar que alcanzaba a notar cierto color rojizo en sus mejillas. ¿Podría ser que . . .?

Escuchó a su hija saludar a todos para sentarse entre los señores … ¿Collin o algo por el estilo?, no había puesto mucha atención cuando la directora o la maestra lo habían presentado, pudo notar que el rostro del chico se volvía tenso y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que Mist había buscado sentarse lo más lejos de él. Esto puede ser interesante. Admitió.

Cada uno estaba en su propio mundo hasta que escuchar a Collingwood vociferar acerca de los impuntuales padres de Gary. El castaño los observo un segundo abriendo la boca claramente para contestar pero se abstuvo. Gruño aunque tan imperceptible que Arnold fue el unico en notarlo.

"Que mujer tan irresponsable por eso es que su hijo es todo un vándalo bueno para nada-

"¡Querido tranquilízate!, solo han pasado diez minutos" trato inútilmente la señora Collingwood. Claramente avergonzada de la poca paciencia de sus esposo.

¡"Ella debe ser una mujer despreocupada para no tomarse en serio esto!. Simplemente-

"¿Podría parar por favor señor Collingwood?. Está haciendo el ambiente muy incómodo para los niños" intervino al fin harto de su actitud. Considerando que estaba sobreactuando por solo unos minutos de retraso.

"Gracias". Murmuró bajito el castaño. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos, de hecho él fue la razón por la que decidió hacer algo. Noto como su pequeño cuerpo se relajaba y sus puños dejaban de apretarse con tanta fuerza recuperando el color.

"No te preocupes-

Finalmente fue interrumpido por una puerta que se abrió con fuerza dejando entrar a una joven y hermosa mujer de rizos rubios. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que la conocía, otros segundos para terminar de reconocerla y alrededor de un par de segundos para levantarse y señalar con incredulidad a su ex bully y compañera de clase justo cuando ella tomaba lugar a un lado de Gary.

"¿Helga?"

"¿A-arnold?" pregunto en un chillido ahogado por su propia incredulidad.

* * *

Ambos se quedaron viéndose sin dar crédito al suceso, ni siquiera importándoles quienes se encontraban alrededor de ellos. No fue hasta que un tercero intervino en la lluvia de miradas que pudieron apartar la vista del otro.

"¿Se conocen?" Preguntó la maestra por fin dándose a notar. Helga finalmente reparó en ella. Era una mujer de edad avanzada, pero no una anciana. Tendría unos 40-50 años. Su cabello castaño solo teñido en algunos mechones de color plata. Mientras en su rostro ya se notaban algunas huellas de la edad.

"Se podría decir que si" comento avergonzado el rubio. Helga simplemente desvió la vista con las manos sudorosas y su corazón a punto de explotarle en el pecho ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? se estaba comportando como una niña.

Cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y como un balde de agua fría se sintió desvanecerse. ¿Su hijo había molestado al retoño de su primer amor?. ¿Qué clase de destino tramposo y maldito era ese?. Tan sólo rogó porque no fuera el chico al que le había metido la cabeza al retrete. _Porfavor porfavor Gary dime que no lavaste entre desechos al hijo de Arnold._ Suplico mentalmente.

¡Diablos ni siquiera sabía que estaba casado y tenía hijos!. Bueno ... era de esperarse siendo Arnold. Seguramente tenía a la familia perfecta en el recuadro. Una esposa hermosa y delicada. Un hijo-a en el cuadro de honor y siendo el estudiante perfecto. ¡ _Concéntrate Helga!, ¡Concéntrate!._ Sacudió de sus mente esos pensamientos. No era momento para que se pusiera a fantasear sobre la vida de su ex cabeza de balón.

"Bien. ya que esta aquí le presentare al resto. El señor Arnold Shortman a quien ya tiene el gusto de conocer y su hija Misty Shortman. Esos de allá son los padres de Antonie, la señora Anna Collingwood y el señor Matheus Collingwood. Señores la Señora Helga Pataki y su hijo Gary P. Bercher" La rubia saludo incomoda. Sintiendo la mirada furiosa de los Collingwood y la confundida de Shortman padre e hija.

"Justo estábamos conversando sobre las actitudes que ha estado teniendo Gary. Actitudes anti sociales que necesitamos que cambie. Me supongo que ya sabe de qué hablamos" Preguntó la mujer. Aunque ella realmente no estaba poniéndole mucha atención _**¡De entre todas las niñas en las que pudo fijarse tenía que ser precisamente la hija de Arnold!**_ ¿Qué diablos tenían los Pataki con los Shortman?

"Si. Gary ya me comento todo. ¿Gary que tienes que decir al respecto?" Pregunto tratando de sonar lo más calmadamente posible. El castaño que hasta ahora había estado callado y con los brazos cruzados. Se giro a ver su madre. La advertencia de la noche anterior aún la veía vigente en sus ojos. Gruño para sí mismo. Odiaba pedir disculpas.

"Lo siento Antonie por haberte escondido los útiles, haberte puesto el pie cuando pasabas a un lado mío y por molestarte metiendo tu cara en el retrete y por las hormigas y por . . ." Helga miraba a los señores avergonzada y nerviosa. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de decirle que confesara todo lo que había hecho. Pero no un Pataki afrontaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

Aunque se alegraba en saber que no era a la hija de Arnold a quien le había dado un baño de aguas negras gratis. "Y tu . . . niña" dijo dirigiéndose a Misty. Era notable que le costaba más trabajo disculparse con la niña. ¿Acaso había hecho algo peor?. Palideció ante la idea.

"Gary" amenazó la rubia recuperando la compostura al notar que la sangre Pataki quería adueñarse de su hijo.

Quería decirle mocosa Shortman. Incluso Helga sabía exactamente que palabras quería usar pero su amenaza era fuerte. No iba a arriesgarse a pasar los fines de semana con Bob. Prefería la escuela militar o el exilio en la antártida. "Misty lamento lanzarte bolitas de papel, jalarte el cabello. Haberte lanzado la pintura el otro día. Tirarte al suelo. Cortar el mechón de tu cabello y haberte dicho cabeza de huevo-balón-sandía, cabello de escoba."Y así siguió por unos segundos más que parecieron eternos para la madre. Con cada palabra Helga palidecía más. ¿Que era esto un reflejo de su pasado?. No ayudaba nada el sentir la mirada de cierto rubio sobre ella. Seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

"¡Vaya!. Esperábamos que esto fuera más difícil pero veo que tuvo una buena conversación con su hijo" Admitió complacida la profesora Hokiwns.

"Lamento mucho lo que hizo Gary. Como madre sé que no es lo más grato saber que su hijo fue agredido por un compañero. No tengo excusa, mi hijo se ha comportado bastante mal con Antonie y Misty. Les ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas y prometo estar más al pendiente de mi hijo" Se disculpó apenada. Podría ser Helga G Pataki pero incluso ella encontraba esta situación bastante liosa.

La esposa Collingwood miro simpática a la rubia al notar las facciones incómodas y asintió. Podía entender que no era fácil para una mujer trabajadora tener que cuidar a su hijo y cumplir con labores extras en lo laboral. Matheus Collingwood sin embargo pensaba diferente.

"Lo dice a pesar de llegar 25 minutos tarde" La rubia se mordió el labio. Ahora más que nunca quería romperle la otra pierna a su maquillista. "Los hijos son el reflejo de sus padres, al ver la actitud de este niño puedo ver muchas cosas y no creo ni una de sus disculpas."

"Lo lamento de verdad" Arnold miraba con algo de pena a Helga. Aunque entendiendo al señor Collingwood. Es decir si bien el chico había molestado a Mist no le había hecho nada particularmente grave -Cómo meter su cara al inodoro-. Aún así no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por ella. Tal vez por la vieja amistad que tuvieron en su juventud -Si es que se le podía llamar así-

"Bueno. Ahora debemos decidir el castigo que debe cumplir Gary" Ella tan sólo asintió. Esperando la sentencia. "Señores. Debido a la actitud agresiva del chico hacia sus hijos. Necesitamos escuchar su opinión"

"Expulselo" soltó sin remordimientos Matheus. Recibiendo una mirada llena de incredulidad de Helga. Quien comenzó a sudar frío, miró de reojo a su hijo. No pensó que al ser la primera detención de Gary se fueran a ir a esos extremos.

"Señor Collingwood porfavor..."

"Dijo que queria nuestra opinion yo digo que lo expulsen. Ya sólo porque da unas palabras emotivas ¿Piensan que el chiquillo va a cambiar?. Los niños solo aprenden a base de fierro. Que vea que sus acciones tienen una consecuencia" Helga se llevó una mano al rostro para masajear su sien. Esto se ponía cada vez más dificil.

"Señor Shortman ¿Usted que opina?" Helga casi lo olvida, con el discurso de Matheus y Anna tratando de calmarlo y hacer que cambie de opinión, se había olvidado que él y su hija también estaban ahí.

Arnold miró a Helga, se veía realmente cansada sin mencionar lo preocupada y nerviosa que se encontraba a pesar de que aparentaba no estarlo; Él podía reconocer perfectamente que ella estaba teniendo una crisis interna. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente contra sus piernas, y evadía su mirada a toda costa. No la había visto desde la preparatoria y en aquellos tiempos jamás la había visto de esa forma. Bueno de cierta forma los años y el ser padre siempre cambian a las personas. Sobre todo a las mujeres que tienden a tener el instinto maternal mucho más grande que el de la mayoría de los padres. Bueno aunque había excepciones. -Recordo con amargura.-

Se giró entonces a ver al niño a quien -Antes estaba dispuesto a intimidar en pro de defender a su hija pero realmente no había sido necesario. El chico parecía honesto- Abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

"Mi madre no tiene que ver con mi conducta. Fui yo. Si quiere expulsarme lo entenderé, pero fui yo quien molesto a Antonie y a Misty no ella. No hable así de mi madre cuando no la conoce. Me disculpare las veces que sea necesario. Pero no lo tomé contra ella." se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire. No debía ser fácil tratar de ser lo más maduro posible para su edad. "Prometo no volver a molestar a nadie" Hubo un silencio incómodo tras el largo discurso del joven niño. De pronto toda esta plática parecía muy su-real. ¿Era realmente el mismo niño que había estado acosando a varios estudiantes estas dos semanas?. Por que sinceramente no lo parecía. Matheus quiso contestar molesto aunque un poco más tranquilo pero su esposa le detuvo posando una mano en su pecho y negando. Gruño para sí mismo y se dejo caer en la silla.

Helga miró orgullosa a Gary. Este era su hijo, su verdadero hijo. El chico que era honesto, amistoso y único. No aquel niño rebelde y grosero que le recordaba a ella misma.

"Eso lo decide por mi parte" Se adelantó en decir el rubio. "Creo que un castigo diferente es mejor. No podemos señalar con el dedo a un niño como un criminal. Menos cuando se ha disculpado tan honestamente. ¿No cree señor Collingwood?. Los castigos son para que cambien sus malas conductas y se reintegren a la sociedad, no para hacer que se exilien aún más." Gary le miró unos segundos y desvió su mirada.

"Misty y Antonie ¿Que tienen que decir al respecto?" pregunto de nuevo la profesora.

"Yo le perdono" comento rápidamente la pelirroja. Lanzándole una mirada a Antonie quien tan sólo asintió.

"Está decidido entonces. De todas formas seguirás en prueba Gary. Lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien. Lo pasaremos por alto sólo por que es la primera vez que tienes este tipo de actitudes en tu reporte escolar pero a la menor provocación no dudaremos en darte un castigo mayor."-Comentó "Por lo pronto tendrás que tratarte de llevar con tus compañeros y te quedaras en detención por un mes tras de clases" El castaño tan solo asintió. Y la junta termino.

Helga se despidió con cortesía y se encaminó apresurada a la salida. Pero no alcanzó a escabullirse lo suficientemente rápido. Escuchó que llamaban su nombre y no tuvo opción que regresar sus pasos al rubio que le estaba llamando.

"Vaya que loco es el destino." dijo ella tratando de no sonar muy patética y fallando en el intento.

"Si quien lo diría. Cuando Misty me hablo al respecto no esperaba que fuera tu hijo" Admitió.

"Ahm cabeza de- es decir Arnold" ¡Mierda! maldita costumbre.

El rubio rió ante el nostálgico apodo que casi salía de los labios de Helga. Sin que el supiera causando que la rubia perdiera la respiración ante aquella encantadora escena. La sonrisa divertida de Arnold mientras se llevaba el puño cerrado a la boca tratando de contener la burla, su cabello cayendo despreocupadamente sobre su rostro dejando que algunos mechones malcriados cubrieran parcialmente sus ojos. Hasta que con su mano derecha los retiro despreocupadamente. Helga pudo entonces reconocerlo mejor, llevaba una camiseta de color blanca con los primeros dos botones abiertos que le permitían notar sus clavículas marcadas bajo aquella tela, sus brazos apenas logrando sostenerse sin romperla. Probablemente pasaba algunas horas ejercitándose. Se mordió el labio para ahogar sus pensamientos fuera de lugar y enfocarse en la conversación.

"No te preocupes. Vaya quién lo diría tu hijo molestando a mi hija me trajo algunos recuerdos" Comentó, sintiendo cierta gracia ante la irónica situación.

"Si. Lo lamento de verdad." Genial ahora debía pensar que era la peor madre del mundo. -Tal vez comparándola con Miriam.-

"Esta bien. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Aunque debes admitir que fue un gran discurso"

Cuando pensaba decir algo más escucho que le llamaban "Mamá vámonos" Helga se giró a ver a su hijo. Cargaba dos mochilas, una en cada hombro y se acercaba a ellos con la pequeña pelirroja detrás.

Arnold le miro curioso mientras le entregaba la mochila a su hija. Con una nueva atmósfera alrededor de ellos. No era una excepcionalmente buena, pero por lo menos no era tan hostil.

"Si claro." Se dirigió a Arnold y después a su hija. Pero justo antes de irse regreso sus pasos y se acerco a la pelirroja para que sólo ella escuchara. "Misty ¿Verdad?" La niña tan sólo asintió. "Gracias por disculpar a Gary, te debemos una. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmela. ¿De acuerdo?. Eso también va para tu padre" Le dijo y le extendió algo que Arnold no alcanzó a ver que era. "Llámame cuando gustes. Este será nuestro pequeño secretito" Y con eso se despidió y emprendió camino de regreso a casa con Gary a su lado, sin percatarse que había cautivado dos corazones en el trayecto, uno más que otro.

* * *

"Tierra llamando a Helga" dijo Gary sacando a Helga de su trance. Llevaba más de 20 minutos tratando de llamar su atención. Pero ella seguía en lalalandia. Era extraño, normalmente no actuaba _tan_ rara.

"¿Que paso? Espera." Se detuvo en seco-"¿Me llamaste Helga?. Te he dicho que no me llames así"

"Tu lo haces con Bob" Dijó pero pronto se arrepintió ante la mirada feroz de su madre. "Lo siento mamá es que desde que llegamos de la escuela he tratado de hablar contigo pero no me haces caso" se defendió. A la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el sillón desparramando las piernas y cerrando los ojos.

"Lo siento. Estaba ... distraída" comento uniéndose a el.

"¿Eras compañero de escuela del papá de la niña roja?"

"Algo así y no le llames así. Dile por su nombre" comentó ella distraída. En otro momento se habría sentido hipócrita al recordar que ella le decía cabeza de balón al padre de la misma. Pero se limitó esa información. Miro el reloj y le invito a unirse a preparar la comida. Cosa que Gary acepto fingiendo fastidio. Amaba cocinar con su madre pero el orgullo Pataki no lo dejaba admitirlo.

"Hijo tengo que regresar a trabajar. Tía Phoebe estará trabajando hasta tarde y Rhonda está en Chicago pero regresará en un un par de horas ¿Estarás bien solo?" Observo el reloj. Se colocó el saco y se dio una pasada rápida en el espejo del pasillo. Cuando recordó algo. "No alcanzare a hacerte la cena señor oruga, pero quedo algo de lo que hice de comer. Si llego muy tarde caliéntalo en el micro. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Seguro mamá gusano." respondió desilusionado. Siempre era así. Estaba acostumbrado a cenar sólo. No debería de asombrarse, aunque su madre siempre le asegurara que eso iba a cambiar. Siempre salía algo que la alejaba. No era como que no la comprendiera. Su madre era una mujer muy exitosa. Era una importante productora y directora de teatro, además de escritora con un próximo libro a publicarse. Estaba escalando cada vez más y pronto si los planes salían como querían sería productora de broadway. Pero cada vez se alejaba más de el…

" Te dejo el numero de tus tías Rhonda y Phoebe si necesitas algo les hablas"

"Si Madre" contesto secamente. La rubia noto el cambio de tono y regreso a abrazarlo.

"Llegare para la cena ¿De acuerdo?. Llamaré a Daisy para que venga a hacerte compañía" Gary hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el nombre de Daisy. Su niñera era tan molesta.

"Así estoy bien. No mandes a Daisy, es molesta"

"Bien. Pero si necesitas algo..."

"Llamaré Mamá" contestó anticipándose al discurso de su madre. "Solo vete ya"

"Te amo Gary" sintió la necesidad de decirlo. El niño simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzado.

"También te amo mamá" susurró antes de que se terminará de cerrar la puerta. Seguro de qué el mensaje le había llegado.

Era otra estúpida aburrida y solitaria tarde. Se asomo para observar el hogar que llevaba habitando tan solo un par de semanas. Era un departamento enorme y lujoso. Su madre no había escatimado en conseguir un lugar en la mejor zona de la ciudad. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba, siempre le habían gustado los pisos de madera y los lugares con medios pisos, sentía que le daba un toque único -Probablemente todo el lugar estaba a su gusto más que al de su madre. Recogió sus dedos en la alfombra dejando que su piel sintiera la conexión con el pelo de camello, observando como los matices cambiaban conforme sus dedos jugueteaban con el material. Tenían 3 habitaciones a pesar de que sólo eran él y su madre.

Extrañaba Chicago. Extrañaba a sus amigos, a sus abuelos.-Sus abuelos paternos. Tania y Doug.- Ellos nunca fallaban en hacerle compañía cuando su madre no estaba. Ahora estaba cerca de los padres de su madre pero … simplemente no los soportaba. No era como que actuaran mal con el. Al contrario, le llenaban de obsequios y lo llevaban a donde el pidiera. Pero simplemente el saber cómo habían sido con su madre le dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca.

Algunas veces deseaba no haber escuchado aquella charla entre sus padres. Hacía ya un par de años cuando su padre aún vivía con ellos, le reclamó a Helga que siguiera relacionándose con ellos después de que la ignoraron por años. Y de que ni siquiera acudieron a su boda o a ayudarla en nada cuando él nació. Que por muchos años ella estuvo sola sin recibir apoyo de nadie. -Son mis padres Mike aunque no me gusten. Creo que Gary merece conocerlos al menos una vez.- Y es así como se había formado una imagen de ellos.

Suspiro regresando sus pensamientos a su situación actual en su nuevo hogar. Todo era tan distinto, la ciudad parecía tan vieja y la escuela tan llena de niños tetos sin nada de materia gris. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo su mejor amigo. Richie. Seguro se la estaba pasando de lujo con su nueva consola. -La que le había regalado como despedida.- Mark, Josh, Andie seguro todos estaban jugando basketball en las canchas del club.

Como deseaba volver. Saco su celular del pantalón. Ni una sola llamada. Su pequeño corazón se achico. Su madre podía ser dedicada al trabajo, a veces distraída e impuntual. Podía descuidarlo un poco y a veces dejarlo solo por un día entero-como esa tarde.- Pero no fallaba en cumplir sus promesas. No importaba cuánto trabajo tuviera. No pasaban mas de dos días sin que pasaran tiempo juntos. Su padre por otro lado . . . Raramente lo veía. A veces no regresaba en semanas, no le llamaba por teléfono. _**Nada.**_ El que se divorciaran no le había tomado tan de sorpresa como esperaban. Aunque . . . talvez albergaba en su pequeño corazón de10 años la esperanza de que todo cambiara. De que su padre regresara a casa a cuidar de él y de mamá.

El sonido de un timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Gruño por lo bajo, su madre si había llamado a Daisy para cuidarlo. Eso significaba escuchar demasiadas historias estúpidas sobre puertas, ropa y chicos y problemas adolescentes que le podían importar un comino. Como la detestaba. Maldita rubia hueca.

Estaba tan seguro que se trataba de su niñera que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntar quién era cuando abrió la puerta. Revelando a un hombre rubio detrás de no tardó en reconocerlo. Arqueó una ceja cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva.

¿Qué hacía en la entrada de su casa el padre de la roja?. ¿Y por que se veía tan nervioso?.

"Hola ¿Gary cierto?" Pregunto pero no espero respuesta. "Ahm bueno . . . ¿Esta . . . tu mamá?" Gary lo miró sospechosamente por unos segundos.

¿Por que sentía que su aparición causaría un cambio enorme en la vida de su madre y de él?.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** De verdad, lo siento. Prometo el prox capitulo será más largo. ¡Se encontraron de nuevo Helga y Arnold! xD. ¿Que pasará después?, ¿Porque Gary tiene cuadros de bipolaridad?. ¿Será por que se parecé más a Helga de lo que ambos quieren admitir?. ¿Porque les puse nombres tan sensuales? xD. ¿Surgira al fin alguna amistad dentre Misty y Gary?. ¿Que estará haciendo Arnold en la casa de Helga? xDDD La respuestas en el proximo capitulo xDD


	3. Una parada a Sunset Arms

**Notas de autor:** Actualización. Especial agradecimiento a: **Macag26, CONO, myimaginationforyou, guest y drinea.**

 **Drinea:** Bueno en realidad Gary no es tan parecido a ella. Es menos agresivo y un poco más honesto. Pero esta teniendo una faceta por culpa del abandono de su padre y su notable crush en la hija de Arnold xD.

 **Guest:** Claaro que lo seguire xD

Myimaginationforyou.

I am so glad you like it.

 **Hinata12Hyuga:** ¡Y que lo digas! xD Gary es muy celoso!, después de todo es hijo de mamá aunque no lo admita.

Gary: ¡HEY! eso no es cierto!. Yo soy muy rudo y chico malo!, soy un bully D:!

Yo: Sisis claro ahora ve a comerte tus galletas de chocolate.

 **Macag26:** En un par de capitulos más se revelará el verdadero paradero de la madre de Mist.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece más que algunos OC que aparecen en mi historia.

* * *

 **Fanfiction: Reflection.**

 **Capitulo 3: Una parada a Sunset arms.**

 **Hillwood en el lujoso departamento de la familia Pataki . . .**

"Hola ¿Gary cierto?" Pregunto pero no espero respuesta. "Ahm ¿Esta tu mamá?" El castaño negó dudoso.

"Está trabajando" contesto confundido.

"Oh. Entonces tal vez ¿Tu papá?" Pregunto arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato al ver que el pequeño niño desviaba su mirada al suelo.

"El ya no vive con nosotros." Explico simple. Arnold se sintió apenado con el niño.

"Gary. Entonces ¿Estas por ti mismo?" Pregunto perturbado ante la idea de que un niño de 10 años se quedará solo en un lugar como ese, olvidando la razón principal por la que estaba ahí.

"Mamá regresara en unas horas. Estoy acostumbrado a ello" Contestó, tratando de aminorar el hecho. Causando por el contrario que Arnold se molestara más. ¿Qué diablos pensaba Helga dejando a su hijo solo?.

"¿Tienes el número de tu madre?" Pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo. Gary le miro dudoso pero asintió. "Pasamelo"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **En un teatro en la ciudad de Chicago a 2 horas y media de ahí . . .**

"Este vestuario es horrible. No puedo utilizarlo. Es una basura" Comentó señalando el vestido que acaba de confeccionar su mejor modista.

"Oh diablos Pataki. ¿Qué más quieres?." preguntó una mujer morena, mientras observaba el vestido de holanes. Causando que varias miradas se giraron a ver a la morena. Pocas personas le respondían de esa forma a la directora Pataki.

"Un trabajo de calidad Maria eso quiero. Arréglalo para el fin de semana." Contestó sin darle importancia a sus quejas ni a las miradas curiosas.

"¡Diablos Pataki!"

"¡Solo hazlo Maria!" Ordeno perdiendo la paciencia.

Más de una docena de personas se amontonaban a su alrededor para hablarle sobre los diferentes ajustes de la obra. ¿Porque tenía que venir ese maldito bastardo de Lorenzo ahora?. Con él como promotor tenía a toda su gente un manojo de nervios. Cómo deseaba estar con su hijo y no en ese desfile de locos.

Escucho a Martha hablar sobre un problema del sonido, a Robert sobre lo mala que era la nueva actriz de reparto y lo grande y fea que era su nariz, a Josh algo sobre el maquillaje. Estaba al punto de la histeria. Entonces la voz de Susan retumbo de entre el resto sobre una llamada de su hijo.

Preocupada levantó la mano para hacer callar a todos y se giró para contestar.

Gary nunca le marcaba. No importa que pasará siempre esperaba hasta que regresara a casa. Temiendo lo peor se levantó para tomar la llamada sorprendiéndose al escuchar la voz de un hombre y no de un niño. "¿Hijo estás bien? ¿Paso algo?"

"Él está bien." escuchó que le contestaban y su corazón se detuvo.

"¿A-arnold?" Murmuró incrédula.

* * *

 **Algunas horas más tarde...**

 **.**

Quería gritar, pelear o mejor aún romperle la nariz a alguien. Ya iba tarde para recoger a Gary. ¿De donde? ¡Nada más y nada menos que de la casa de huéspedes!. Por alguna bizarra razón Arnold le había llamado anunciándole que estaba afuera de su departamento y que había notado que había dejado solo a Gary. -Concluyendo posiblemente que era la peor madre del mundo- y le había ofrecido llevarlo a jugar Americano con el equipo de su hija. Y ahí estaba ahora en camino a Hillwood.

Y para colmo de males se había retrasado -De nuevo- en el trabajo. Y ahora iba a una velocidad mayor a la permitida. Solo esperaba que no le llegará después una infracción de 560 dólares como la vez pasada. Definitivamente no apreciaba gastar su dinero así.

Estúpida María que la había hecho retrasarse por otra discusión. Se aseguraría de matarla mañana si no llegaba pronto a Hillwood.

-"Dios va a pensar que soy una madre irresponsable."- Murmuró mirando de reojo la hora por millonésima vez. El sonido de su celular llamó su atención y prendió el comunicador. Sin quitar la mirada sobre el camino.

-"¿Helga?"-

¡Phobes!. Oh gracias al señor una voz amiga.

H:-"Hey Phoebe. ¿Cómo estás?"-

P: -"Fantástico Helga. Recibí tu mensaje. ¿Cómo es eso que Gary acosó a la hija de Arnold?"

Helga sonrió de lado. No podía ver a su menudita amiga pero podía imaginarse la cara de sorpresa que tendría cuando escucho su mensaje. Tenían años de no hablar del *mantecado". Y seguramente fue un shock escuchar no sólo de él; si no de las circunstancias en las que se le había re-encontrado

"¿En serio Phobes?. Te dije que Gary había metido la cara de un niño en el excusado del baño ¿Y tu me preguntas por eso?."

P:-"No es mi deber regañar a mi sobrino por lo que hace. Mi deber es mal criarlo mientras tu lo educas" contesto devolviendo la complicidad.

-"Oh si olvidaba que mi propia mejor amiga cambió su lealtad cuando Gary cumplió 7 años."

P: -"Jajaja ya en serio. ¿Que paso?"

"Lo que te dije prácticamente. Gary estuvo molestando a la hija de Arnold desde que llegó a la secuela y hoy me llamaron para discutir sobre sus acciones. Habrás visto la cara de sorpresa del hombre. **Supongo que ni en sus peores pesadillas esperaba volverme a ver** " dijo soltando una risotada.

P:-"Oh vamos no eras tan mala"

-"Phoebs le llenaba los pantalones de pegamento y le lanzaba plumas en el trasero para que pareciera una gallina. Eso sin contar la vez que lo hice sentarse en un pudin de chocolate"

La rubia giró los ojos al escuchar una carcajada del otro lado del altavoz.

P-"¿Y?"-pregunto demasiado -emocionada.-

-"¿Y que?"-

P-"¿Y que te dijo o que?. ¿Se infarto al verte?. ¿Se emociono?. ¿Nada?"

-"¡Criminal Phoebs! que parte de mi-hijo-Gary-acosa-a-su-hija remarcó HIJA. ¿Qué esperabas que pasara? que me saludara y dijera. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!" Contestó.

Bueno prácticamente si lo había dicho...

P:-"Podría ser"

"En fin me ayudo a que no expulsaran a Gary. Así que supongo que vuelvo a estar en deuda con el cabeza de balón. No sé qué hubiera hecho si lo expulsaban. ¿Como están Gerard y Henry?" Pregunto cambiando la conversación.

P:-"Están bien. Henry esta muy contento de que Gary este en su misma escuela."

"Igual Gary. Aunque me reclama que no quedaran juntos en el mismo salón."

"Al menos se verán durante los recesos. ¿Iras a la comida de Rhonda verdad?" preguntó recordando los planes que habían hecho con la pelinegra y los niños desde hacía días.

Helga resopló. La obra se estrenaba en 3 semanas y aun había demasiado por hacer. Pero Gary llevaba mucho esperando ir con Rob y Henry a dinolandia "Eso espero Phoebe o si no mi hijo me matara"

P:-"No es para tanto... Pero retomando la conversación. Vaya quién lo diría tu hijo y la hija de Arnold"

"Lo sé y aunque el mezquino me lo negó le conozco bastante bien. No seré su madre. Le gusta la niña... ¡No te rías!." protesto al escuchar otra risita por el comunicador.

P-"Pero en serio ¿Que tienen los Pataki por los shortman?"

"¡Eso mismo dije yo!" contesto esta vez uniéndose a la risa de su amiga. "Bueno Phoebe ya llegue a la casa de huéspedes. Te llamo luego"

P-"De acuerdo. Nos vemos Hell!"

* * *

.

.

Dios sus nervios la consumían. Observó el bien conocido condominio frente a ella. Cuando se había fugado de casa nunca espero regresar a Hillwood y menos aún que volvería a esa casa. Donde las únicas veces ir estuvo dentro fueron de intrusa.

"Bien tu puedes hacer esto Hell". Se animó y por fin dio un golpeteo en la puerta, sólo para darse cuenta que ya contaban con timbre. Avergonzada decidió esperar si había sido suficiente con la primera llamada y así fue. La puerta se abrió al fin y para su mala suerte Arnold no pudo controlar a los animales que se lanzaron hacia afuera empujandola en el trayecto.

"¡Lo siento!" Apresurado y de alguna forma avergonzado se aproximó hasta ella extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"¡Criminal! Cabeza de balón podrías haber avisado que tendría que enfrentarme a una manada atacándome" Debió recordar apartarse de la puerta al momento que se abrió. Pensó sin embargo.

"¿Cabeza de balón?" pregunto arqueando la ceja.

"Mi error, ya sabes la costumbre" Respondió cínicamente ya estando en sus dos pies y sacudiendo el polvo de la caída. "Ahm… Entonces espero que Gary no haya sido mucha molestia. El normalmente es muy comportado."

"Ah no para nada. Ayudó mucho en el equipo y parece haberse llevado bien con todos."

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Más que alegrarle le aliviaba, Gary si solía comportarse muy bien pero estos días había estado mucho más rebelde y altanero. Estaba por preguntar por su hijo cuando un rayo de color café y azul se lanzaron directamente sobre ella.

"¡Helga querida!" La rubia pestañeo y al segundo siguiente Stella la abrazaba efusiva "¡Por dios cómo has crecido! La última vez que te vi fue hace tanto!" Helga regreso el abrazo aunque un poco menos enérgica.

No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de afectas más que con Gary "¡Tienes mucho que contarnos!, Por cierto Gary es tan guapo y educado sin duda lo has cuidado muy bien" Las mejillas de Helga se colorearon. Había olvidado lo animada que era Stella.

"Gracias Stella" Respondiendo sin saber qué más decir. Entonces pensó que se hacía tarde así que le dirigió una mirada a Arnold para que le avisara a Gary, pero antes de poder hacerlo Stella ya la había introducido a la casa de huéspedes. "¡Miles mira quien vino a cenar esta noche!"

Espera. **¿Qué?** Arnold notando la mirada confundida de Helga tan sólo se encogió de hombros divertido.

"No Stella de verdad agradezco mucho la invitación pero-

Su hijo sin embargo tenía otras ideas "¡Mamá!, Miles y Stella me invitaron a cenar. ¿Podemos quedarnos?. ¡Van a preparar una comida latina deliciosa!" Helga cerró sus brazos sobre los hombros de su hijo. Sintiéndose más incómoda que nunca. ¿Que debía hacer?

"No Gary no creo que debamos molestar más a los señores Shortman." Gary le miro unos segundos y desvió su vista al suelo.

Arnold se percató que los hombros de Gary caían resignados y estaba por intervenir cuando su madre se adelantó y volviendo a jalar a Helga hasta el comedor donde la hizo tomar asiento.

"Nada nada, nosotros insistimos. Y sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta" Dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a su esposo.

"Si Helga hace mucho que no te veíamos. Por lo menos podrías quedarte a cenar" Helga sintiéndose acorralada simplemente se rindió.

"Lamentamos ser una molestia"

"¡Perfecto!" Se dirigió a su hijo y le indico la cocina "Arnold podrías ayudarme con los platos cariño?"

"Claro" Y así desapareció tras la puerta para aparecer unos segundos más tarde.

Oh dios eso tan extraño e incómodo. Ella en casa de Arnold. Después de que ¿13 años?. Ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó una cosa así. Percibió que su hijo se sentaba a un lado de ella mientras seguía conversando animadamente con el Sr. Shortman.

"Helga escuche que eres una productora de teatro" Ese era Arnold, quien había iniciado la conversación.

"Si. A decir verdad estamos por estrenar una nueva obra.."

"Vaya la verdad es que nunca me imagine que terminarías en ese ámbito" admitió entregándole un plato con dos tortillas gruesas con carne, crema y cilantro encima. "Son sopes es comida mexicana." comentó como adivinando su pensamiento. Ella simplemente asintió y lo tomo.

"¿Y que ha sido de tu cab-Arnold?"

"¡Mi papá es un excelente detective!"-Intervino Misty "¡Deberías de ver su pistola es genial!" El rubio palideció y se giro a ver a su madre. Helga pudo notar una mueca en sus labios antes de que Stella se acercara a él y lo golpeara en la cabeza.

"¡Arnold Shortman! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando enseñándole algo como eso a tu hija?"

"Ah… ¿Lo siento?" se disculpó aunque hasta ella podía darse cuenta que no se sentía para nada arrepentido.

"¡Wah! ¿Puedo verla?"se adelanto a decir Gary.

" **¡No!** " contestó Stella lanzándole una mirada represiva a Arnold antes de sentarse. "No es algo que deban admirar los niños" Y después de eso y por miedo a la furia de la Sra. Shortman Miles decidió cambiar la conversación.

"Regresando a lo de antes, escuchamos que continuas trabajando en Chicago. ¿Porque te mudaste acá si tu trabajo sigue alla?"

"Bueno fue una decisión difícil pero hay diversas razones" Se detuvo un segundo al no saber cómo iniciar. Estaba segura que Stella se lo preguntaría así que ya estaba formulando la respuesta desde antes "La verdad es que hace un largo tiempo que nos separamos Michell mi ex esposo y yo, pero hasta hace poco que terminamos con los papeleos. Después de eso los padres de Michell enfermaron, por lo que fue imposible que continuaran ayudándome con Gary. Además de que si algo pasaba el no tendría a quien acudir. Por lo que ambos decidimos venir aquí. En Hillwood están mis padres, Rhonda y por supuesto Phoebe" ante la declaración pudo notar los ojos de Arnold abrirse como platos.

" **¿Rhonda Lloyd?!** , No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con ella"

"¿En serio?, Pero si tía Rhonda y mi madre son muy amigas. Tía Rhonda de hecho se encargaba del vestuario de las obras, eso claro hasta hace poco que volvió a embarazarse.

"Si bueno … en el pasado no solían ser tan buenas amigas, más bien no lograban ni soportarse"

"Eso fue cuando teníamos doce años Arnoldo. Es obvio que tuvimos que madurar mucho para poder llegar a un acuerdo. Pero no te culpo por encontrar la idea increíble, la propia Phoebe no entiende cómo fue que terminamos siendo amigas. Pero creo que tiene mucho que ver que ambas logramos el éxito con el apoyo de la otra."

"Vaya que increíble"

"Que lo digas, cabeza de ...agh-Agnold!"Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no terminar la frase.

Afortunadamente para ella Misty parecía distraída charlando con Susy, los abuelos Shortman sonrieron cómplices y Gary estaba muy ocupado en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta del insulto- apodo que por poco salía de los labios de su rubia madre.

"Sabes mamá" comenzó él de la nada. Llamando la atención de todos. "Este edificio se parece mucho al que me has mencionado en tus **historias** "

"¿Historias…?" Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que historias estaba hablando.

"Si ya sabes las que me contabas sobrhmmmm!-"

"Jajaja que cosas dices querido no sé de que hablas. ¿Que historias podría yo contarte? jajaja" alcanzó a decir sin quitar su mano de la boca de su hijo. Dios eso había estado cerca. Arnold le miró arqueando una ceja y el resto tan solo miraban la curiosa escena.

Helga tomo del cuello de la chaqueta a Gary y lo sostuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que sólo el pudiera escucharla.

"Promete **no hablar de eso aquí** y te compraré una moto cuando cumplas 20 años" Ofreció su mano frente a él como si fuera a cerrar un acuerdo.

"Que sea a los 15 y tenemos un trato" Contesto al verse liberado.

Maldito mocoso listo.

"A los 17 y es mi última oferta"

 **"Hecho"**

"Disculpe señora Pataki, puedo preguntar ¿De que se trata la obra?" pregunto curiosa Misty interrumpiendo la curiosa escena. Helga le extendió una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no mejor te invito a que la veas en primera fila?"

* * *

 **Un par de días después... Hillwood 16 private School.**

El joven niño miraba con desinterés al resto de los niños que jugaban fútbol justo frente a él, aún le era difícil adaptarse al resto. A pesar de que la mayoría parecían interesados en él ya fuera por su apariencia o por sus habilidades en el juego.

Él era después de todo un genio en los deportes -Como su madre-. Observo de lejos a la preciosa niña que lo tenía cautivado. Su cabellera larga y rojiza se ondulaba con el viento, sus ojos esmeralda resplandecían bajo el sol del medio día. Sus facciones dulces esbozando una sonrisa a las dos chicas que jugaban con ella y las tazas de té. Ella era toda una señorita refinada y eso como le molestaba.

Tal vez porque siempre se visualizo buscando a una chica fuerte y valiente como su mamá y no una "Señorita perfecta". Gruño para sus adentros. Como la detestaba. NO. Definitivamente no estaba atraído hacia ella.

-¡Hey vamos a jugar futbol!- Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se giro a ver a Rob Gamelthorpe, un chico un poco más alto que él, cabello negro y corto, que usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de color azul con una chaqueta imitación de cuero negro.

Rob podría considerarse su único amigo en todo Hillwood de no ser por Henry, pero eso influía que conocía a ambos -Henry y Rob- desde prácticamente toda la vida. Rob era hijo de la tía Rhonda con el tio Thad y Henry de tía Phoebe con el tio Gerald. Así que habían estado con él más tiempo que nadie. Desde antes si quiera que Richie o Jack.

-Sólo si estoy en tu equipo, no te ofendas pero tus amigos son unos llorones-

-Trato hecho- contestó sonriendo.

* * *

.

.

-¿Entonces ella te regaló esa pulsera y te invito a ver la obra tras el escenario?, ¡Vaya Mist! Es genial!- chilló emocionada July, su mejor amiga. Una niña de ojos negros y cabellera negra. De tez blanca como la nieve y rosados pólipos.

-Si. Ella fue tan amable conmigo y tan divertida con mi papá. Estaban riendo mientras hablaban de como solía molestar a mi papá cuando eran niños. Lo mejor de todo es que me dejara conocer a los actores y podré tomarme fotos en el escenario- Misty se sentía tan feliz, nunca antes había tenido una oportunidad como esa. Su padre aunque era un hombre artístico no tenía ese tipo de conexiones y siempre veía las obras desde los pasillos más lejanos del teatro.

-Pero no entiendo Mist- habló otra chica, una niña bastante más llenita que ellas, cabello negro y pecosa. -¿Como terminaron la señora Pataki y bueno ... ese sujeto en la casa de huespedes?-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, cuando llegamos a casa y papá le contó a la abuela Stella sobre la señora Pataki lo hizo regresar a buscarla. ¡La hubieras visto, estaba furiosa! Nunca la había visto así-

-¿Por que?- July estaba realmente curiosa, conocía a la señora Shortman muy bien y jamás le había visto con una expresión negativa en el rostro.

-Pues dijo algo como "Arnold Phillip Shortman te atreves a decirme que viste a Helga ¿Y no te dignaste a traerla a comer?" ¡Mi papá se veía realmente gracioso todo asustado!, ¡Como si fuera un niño de mi edad!- rió sintiéndose un poco culpable por su padre.

-¿Y cuál es la relación que tienen tu abuela y la señora Pataki?-

-Pues no estoy muy segura. Pero la abuela mencionó que ella fue de gran ayuda para ellos cuando estaban en San Lorenzo. Me dijo que ella había sido *Pieza fundamental* aunque no estoy muy segura de que significa eso . . .-

-Veras querida Mist una pieza fundamental significa que fue un patrón decisivo para que se pudiera resolver cierto problema con un alto grado de dificultad. Probablemente se refiera a que gracias a ella lograron escapar tus abuelos y tu padre de las garras de la sombre y-

-Ya ya entendimos- interrumpio Mary aburrida del monólogo de Clare. Ella era la única que encontraba todo esto muy aburrido. -Regresemos a clase, ya está por sonar el timbre.-

* * *

.

.

Después del partido de futbol y de que ambos chicos le rompieran el trasero a sus contrincantes se adentraron a la escuela. Por fin Rob se animó y le pregunto a Gary sobre cómo es que termino en la casa de huéspedes.

-¡No tengo idea!, lo único que sé es que de pronto se apareció el papá de la niña roja y pregunto por mi madre. Obviamente no estaba ahí así que le dije que la buscara por la noche, pero nooo, quería hablar con ella de inmediato. Así que le pase el teléfono de Mamá y de pronto sin aviso me saco del departamento.-

Rob no pudo resistirlo más y soltó una carcajada. Siempre era tan divertido escuchar las aventuras de Gary y su madre pero ahora se estaba luciendo. "Básicamente fuiste raptado por el señor Shortman jajajajaja" Gary le lanzó una mirada amenazante. -¿Y después qué paso?-

-No se que le dijo a mi madre pero termine en unas canchas de fútbol americano-

-¿TÚ? ¡¿EN AMERICANO?!-

-¡Nooo, el papa Francisco!, si YO cabeza de romboide. Y bien sabes cómo me aburre-

-Que asco. Mamá odia ese deporte, aunque no estoy seguro por que. Escuche que solía jugar cuando era niña probablemente algún trauma. Con decirte que una vez mando a papá a dormir a la casa del mayordomo por recordarle un partido donde aparentemente él secuestro la pelota de futbol dejando a mi madre detrás.-

-¿Eh?-

Rob se encogió de hombros encontrando la escena muy graciosa. -Tu conoces a mi padre, algunas veces no es la persona más ... cuerda-

-Dímelo a mí. Tengo una madre que solía escribir . . .-se detuvo en seco. Estaba por confesar los secretos de su madre. ¡Diablos su maldita bocota Bercher se hacía relucir!.

-Ehm historias- Rob arqueo una ceja. Pero entonces Gary le mostró su puño y la discusión se desvaneció.

-Bueno y después . . . ?-

-Básicamente me dijo que mi madre llegaría a recogerme a la casa de huéspedes. Todo fue tan extraño. Sentí que me habían secuestrado los extraterrestres y mandado a otro mundo bizarro en donde yo estaba conversando con los abuelos de la roja. ¡Los abuelos de la roja!- gritó exasperado con las manos elevadas como si el cielo le debiera una explicación.

-Lo peor es que parece que te divertiste.- Contestó al fin llegando al salón de clases. Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su amigo primero.

-Pudrete Rob.- refunfuño dejándose caer sobre su pupitre y observando de reojo a la pelirroja que llegaba a sentarse a dos lugares atrás de él.

-Para alguien que odia a una chica le prestas demasiada atención ... ¡Olvida que lo dije!- se corrió ante la mirada asesina de su amigo.

-Definitivamente desearía que Henry estuviera en el salón en vez que tu- Esta vez fue Rob el que le miró indignado y se giro sacándole la lengua.

-Pero bueno olvídate de la niña pobretona y cuéntame. ¿Vendrán a comer a casa el sábado o no?- Gary le miro molesto, si bien no soportaba a Misty, detestaba que Rob hablará así de las personas que no tenían su mismo status social. Después de todo dos de sus mejores amigos no tenían el dinero que Rob, Henry o él mismo tenían. Pero de igual forma los apreciaba. Decidió ignorar su comentario y le sonrió engreídamente, por supuesto que se desquitaría en nombre de Richie y Jack indirectamente el sábado.

-Claro que iré. Aún tengo que romperte el trasero en HALO 4-

-En tus sueños Gary-

* * *

.

.

Las clases pasaron rápido y pronto las cuatro chicas se dirigían al autobús que las llevaría a sus respectivos hogares. July se adelantó con agilidad para apartar los primeros asientos para Misty, Mary, Clare y obviamente ella misma.

-Sabes que Mist que envidia me da que iras a Chicago a ver esa obra de teatro.- comento July. Misty rodó los ojos, su amiga no estaba interesada en el arte para nada y su rostro embobado y soñador se lo revelaba. Ella simplemente quería estar ahí para ver chicos atractivos.

-A mi me da más envidia que Gary tenga una madre tan asombrosa como ella, es decir ¡Es productora de teatro, escritora, actriz!. Lo que mataría porque mi madre fuera la mitad de eso. Ella sólo sabe hablar sobre los chismes que le cuentan sus amigas del club- Intervino Clare la más rechoncha de las cuatro.

-Pues yo mataría por al menos conocer a la mía- Las chicas guardaron silencio.

Era obvio que el tema de las madres era demasiado delicado para tocar, especialmente para niñas de su edad, que todavía no comprendían del todo lo duro que podría ser vivir sin el cariño de una madre. July toco el hombro de Mist para darle animo.

-Lo siento chicas, no quería incomodarlas. Es sólo que . . .-

-Lo sabemos- interrumpió Clare lanzándose sobre ella para atacar en cosquillas.

-Jajajajajaj bastaaaa- A ella se le unieron las otras dos chicas. Pronto todas estaban sobre la pobre pelirroja que no tenía oportunidad para defenderse -¡Las voy a matar! jajajaja bastaaa!-

No fue hasta que una quinta voz se unió a la escena. -Agh pero que imagen más repulsiva.- July fue la primera en levantarse y mirarla de forma amenazante.

-Largate Lola-

-Con gusto. No quisiera estar al lado de tanto freak. Agh de sólo verlas me da roña. -

-Para tu información se dice Rash cutáneo o eritema. Pero claro no creo que tu cerebro logre memorizar nombres tan complicados. Si por algo tu madre decidió ponerte Lola, debió saber de antemano que su hija nacería con un IQ por debajo de promedio. Es decir Lola, ¿Que clase de nombre es ese?-

El rostro de Lola se encendió y miró despectivamente a Clare-Callate niña puerco.-

-¿Pueden callarse de una buena vez todas?- Intervino Gary notablemente fastidiado. -Déjalas en paz Lola y muévete estas en el camino. Por si no lo has notado por sus peleas no dejan que Ana pase.- Y era verdad la pobre niña miraba de un lado a otro asustada. Quería pasar para buscar un lugar hasta atrás pero tenía miedo de ser atacada en medio de la riña. Ante esto la chica llamada Lola bufo furiosa y se hizo a un lado.

-¡Bien!, sólo porque lo pides tu Gary. Vamos Jenni, Karla dejemos a las fenómeno.- Las otras dos chicas le siguieron, Lola le sonrió al castaño de una forma en la que él intuía que tendría que ser algo como coquetamente, empujando a un lado a Henry y quitándolo del lugar se sentó a su lado.

-Fenómenos. Bueno que se puede esperar de una niña que no fue bien educada por su madre.-inició ella. Gary abrió los ojos como platos y miro primero a la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado y después a la pelirroja. Notando como sus hombros se tensaban al procesar esas palabras.

Las otras chicas se giraron inmediatamente a Lola con rabia en los ojos. -¿Que?, ¿Dije algo que no debía?. ¡Oh ups!, es cierto **Misty no tiene mamá**. ¡Como lo siento!"- se burló. -Bueno es lo que merecen las niñas arrogantes como ella. ¡Si ni sus padres la quieren! Hasta siento lastima por ella-Gary la ignoró, su atención seguía en la niña de 3 asientos adelante. ¿Estaba llorando?. La sola idea ver a la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos le molestaba, sumándose a ello la forma en la que las amigas de Misty le miraban le provocaba una molestia incomoda en el abdomen.

Regreso su vista a la chica a un lado de él y se levantó lanzándole una mirada fría.

-¿Gary?- escucho que le llamaba, pero volvió a ignorarla y haciéndola a un lado se dirigió a los asientos de hasta atrás. -¡Gary!, ¿Por que me dejaste a un lado …- Todos observaban con curiosidad la escena. Mientras el castaño se dejaba caer a un lado de Ana.

-Lo dijiste antes, ¿No?. Aquellos que no tienen padres no merecen un lugar cerca de ti. Sólo sigo tus palabras- La rubia aparentemente no esperaba aquella respuesta, puesto que se puso pálida y sus amigas trataban de llamarla.

-Vaya forma de arruinar todas sus oportunidades con el chico-Murmuró Henry a Rob, quien tan sólo asintió, encontrando esa escena de lo más divertida y dándole una mirada a la pelirroja. Lucía tan confundida como el resto, pero entonces pudo notar algo que probablemente sólo el haría.

Una pequeña sonrisa dirigida al castaño. Cómplice y agradecida.

Entonces Misty sabía la razón real tras ese desplante. Rob no sabía cómo sentirse ante ello. Por una parte estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo no fuera mal entendido por la chica que era más que obvio que le gustaba pero por otro lado . . . se giro a ver a Gary que miraba la calle distraídamente.

Una vez más sintió su corazón achicarse por un sentimiento que tendría que guardar por siempre.

* * *

.

.

Gary encontró tranquilidad al fin, detestaba escenas como las que había armado Lola. Tenía suficiente con las que orquestaba la tía Olga cuando venía de visita. Después de varios minutos alcanzo a divisar su hogar a unas cuantas cuadras y muy a su pesar se acercó de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja y compañía. No le gustaba lo que estaba por hacer pero su madre se lo había encargado.

-Roja- le llamo. -Mi madre dijo que el viernes nos llevará a Chicago. Para que le avises a tu padre- Los ojos de la niña solo pudieron llenarse de brillo y asintió. -puedes llevar amigos pero no demasiados. Es un teatro no una jungla. Vámonos Henry tu mamá pasará por ti a mi casa. Nos vemos Rob-

-¡Yehp!-

Y así se fueron ambos dejando a las niñas charlando alegremente.

-¡Imposible!, la huérfana ira a Chicago con Gary!-

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- bramó furiosa Lola.

-¿Que piensas hacer?- preguntó Karla igual de indignada.

-Pues por ahora creo que tendré mi boleto a Chicago- comento con una sonrisa maliciosa y dirigiendo su vista al chico pelinegro que yacía sentado un par de lugares atrás. -Rob querido- le llamó. El pelinegro alzó una ceja hacia ella.

-Ni lo pienses. No soy tu pieza de ajedrez-

-oh pero si aún no decía nada.-

-No me interesa.- contestó levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la puerta para bajar del autobús.

La chica rubia lo siguió con la mirada. Rob tendría que hacerse a sus órdenes a como de lugar. Le gustara o no. -Karla quiero que encuentres algo por mi-

* * *

.

 **El día siguiente . . .**

Rob salió de clases, sabía que Gary y Henry le esperaban en la entrada. Justo ese día tenía que olvidar su libro de matemáticas, aunque juraba que lo había metido en su mochila, por más que lo busco no apareció así que llego a la conclusión que lo había dejado olvidado en el casillero por lo que mando por delante a sus dos amigos. Abrió el casillero y se mostró confundido al comprobar que su libro no sé encontraba ahí. ¿Lo habría dejado en cualquier otro lado?.

Ajeno para el tres chicas lo rodeaban para evitar su escape, se giró sobre si mismo y casi choca con una joven y hermosa pero maliciosa rubia.

-Vaya no esperaba algo como esto- dijo en voz alta con ambas manos en la cintura.

-¿Que quieres Lola?. No tengo tiempo para ti-

-Seguro porque estas ocupado siendo un depravado- respondió otra chica Karla si no mal recordaba.

-¿Perdón?-

-Sabes sospechaba que eras un tanto raro, pero no esperaba que fueras otro fenómeno- comentó con crueldad cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Que?-

Oh si Lola estaba disfrutando esto. Por cuánto tiempo había querido vengarse de Rob Gamelthorpe por haberla rechazado en el pasado y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta. Lástima que pensaba usar esa carta de forma diferente.

Trono los dedos y en un instante Karla le entregaba a Lola un objeto. El rostro de Rob palideció al verlo y supo que había ganado.

-¿P-porque lo tienes?. ¡Dámelo!- Estaba seguro de haberlo dejado en su casillero, ¿Como es que lo tenían ellas?. Se lanzo a ella en un intento inútil de recuperarlo. La chica se retiro y el movimiento lo llevo a caer de bruces contra el suelo. Lola observo el objeto con la fascinación y satisfacción que le daba el tener el poder absoluto sobre alguien tan orgulloso y fuerte como era Rob y conociendo también que ese objeto tenía la suficiente fuerza para romper su espíritu.

-¡Qué asco me das!.-

-Si alguien se enterara seguramente no podría más que vomitar- añadió Karla.

-¿Y quién no?. Sólo un fenómeno podría encontrar normal esto.-

El chico se había dejado de mover, mantenía su mirada en el suelo junto con su pisoteado y lastimero corazón. Sin olvidar su autoestima que debió de correr a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

-P-por favor no digan nada- suplico, mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso. Tratando de ignorar la furia que sentía al tener que humillarse contra esas tres arpías.

-No le haré no te preocupes.- El pelinegro alzó el rostro ilusionado pero pronto comprendiendo en la trampa que había caído y agachando el rostro nuevamente preguntó.

-¿Que quieres que haga por ti?-

* * *

.

 **Notas finales:** Bueeeeno. Espero que les este gustado ell curso de la historia. La verdad es que creo que voy un poco lenta pero quiero que los personajes se desarrollen con gusto.

¡creo que amo a Rob! *Lo abraza* pobre cosita hermosa. ¿Que será lo que tienen de Robi bebe?.

 **Nota 2:** Tambien se que no hubo mucho decenlace entre Arnold y Helga pero ya ira evolucionando en los siguientes capitulos. Así como la relación de Gary, Misty, Rob y otro personaje que por ahora no revelare.

 **Nota 3:** ¿Habra otro villano que se entrometa en la relación de Helga y Arnold?. Probablemente sea la misma Lola quien indirectamente lo ocasione. Pero pues iremos viendo.

Comentarios, sugerencias?.

GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW Y POR LOS FAVS NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN.


End file.
